User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Van.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:32, February 6, 2010 A couple of things.... You've been doing great work, but you might want to familiarize yourself with the wiki markup. I noticed when creating pages, you used a tag with a bold title to create the titles; but you can just use around the title to do so (Ex: Title ). Try looking through the page for more pointers. Keep up the good work--Azimuth727 00:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) gotta agree with Azimuth. We appreciate all of ur hard work, ur just going...overboard. Especialy with the pictures. Some of these pics ur placing really arent needed or just out of place. I get that ur name is "zoids fanatic" and ur new to the zoids community, but as far as i kno, NO ONE HAS THIS MUCH FREE TIME. Weather ur in school like myself or have a job like ichigo or u live overseas like lionel or u have a family like WIKD...u get the point. Just dont over do it ok? Once agian, ty for ur help and all. Ur presence does help the wiki drasticly. Ty Leon35 20:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : ...live overseas? :Zoids_Fanatic, hit me up too if you need help with wiki markup and the help file's confusing/unhelpful. I'm dabbling with a mediawiki install myself and slowly picking stuff up. Pointytilly 21:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :azimuth that was all caused by a misunderstanding and i prefer not to talk about that...i wasnt familiar with the spaming rules of the wiki...that was a very crazy week for me in the real world. my grandma was going back and forth from the hospital to rehab so i was very moody (She is ok now =D)...once agian id rather not talk about that...its in the past now plus i was in middle school then, i think. im in high school now, so i have a bigger sense of responsibility as for u zoids fanatic, if u really want to help the wiki, talk to the community. as u can see, me, tilly and azimuth are willing to listen to anything u have to say. doesnt matter what country u r from, Ultrasaurus Red (Lionel) is from France and Sylvanelite is from Australia. there is TONS of diversity here between age, location and life experiences but for the most part we get along great, regardless. any questions, please ask us and we will be glad to help =)Leon35 22:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) kinda off topic, but i wonder what would happen if we unbanned antithomastrainowner...that would be fun =D hahah molga is lesbian hahaha XD Thanks guys. Sorry bout the pics, even my friends complain about this. Anyhow thanks again, if I need help I will remember to ask you guys. (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC)) I hate it when i miss all the fun...and no im not dead.--Silverblade1 16:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Another Murasame Liger? While this may seem odd, I think in Genesis there are two Murasame Ligers, though it could just be an over use of anamation. Anyhow in one of the episodes, I think it is 34, when you see a bunch of Zoids charging Bio-Zoids in a cave. Right before a Elephander crosses the screen, you will see a Murasame liger run next to a Saber Fang. While this may not seem like much, it is shown that Ruuji's Murasame Liger is still in a hanger and didn't leave yet. Thought I share this random fact. (Zoids Fanatic 22:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) really, cause if so u got a good eye. u got a link to the video u saw?Leon35 22:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see this also--Silverblade1 22:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sadly I don't have a link. I did take pics of it. u got an account on a zoids forum like Zoidspoison? u could start a thread a post pics and info there. u could use the forum here but no one ever uses it and its not recomended. im sure we arent the only ones who would be interested to hear this.Leon35 22:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't have a account there either. This is kinda the only thing Zoid releated I sighned up for. Forgot my post again (Zoids Fanatic 22:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) u would like zoidspoison. i have only recently signed up myself, but its a great forum. anyway please post pics here thenLeon35 22:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here are the photos then. I'll have to look into Zoidspoison (Zoids Fanatic 23:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) clearly is a liger. but are u sure u have it in the right sequence? perhaps one part was a brief flashback.Leon35 23:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I bet it's stock footage or direction/animation stuffup. It happens a lot in cheaper animation—I've found a lot of weird in Zoids when taking screenshots. Pointytilly 23:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well from I remember, it was when Bio-raptors attacked the cave area. A bunch of Zoids went out to fight them, and the Liger didn't leave till a bit later. (Zoids Fanatic 23:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) Same here, but its intresting to see what they thrown in the background. (Zoids Fanatic 23:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC)) Pointy Tilly is right, there has been many mistakes in the Zoids anime for example: Van's Blade Liger is sceen many times with AB Unit equiped, then in the middle of the same fight they dissappear--Silverblade1 23:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) come to think of it u do see what appears to be a konig wolf in NCZ when brad steels the shadow fox. ya people are stupid lolLeon35 23:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats what i thought, but if it was a Konig Wolf he would of stole it instead--Silverblade1 00:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a Koenig and looks nothing like one. S'more of a pig...boar. Thing. Pointytilly 00:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, a pig-bore-thing. That be a rather odd Zoid. (Zoids Fanatic 00:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) Well it has to be some kind of known zoid, they wouldn't create a new zoid for a back-ground prop--Silverblade1 00:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Who knows, it might be a unreleased one. Wonder what it might have been called. (Zoids Fanatic 00:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) Character Pages Heres a question, what do you guys think of character pages. I'm just curious to see if you guys think we need more of them, or if we don't need any at all. Man, I keep forgotting my signature (Zoids Fanatic 03:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC)) u seem to do a somewhat decent job with the character pages we have so far. if u wish, u may create more. after, we will edit if neccisary.Leon35 21:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, just wanted to make sure before I tried to make any. (Zoids Fanatic 23:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC)) Good work on the episode pages,'' however there are some problems with the tenses.1 more thing, for the trivia use this *info *info *info thats all :) --Silverblade1 20:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Got ya. Man, I have got to get that signature button (Zoids Fanatic 20:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) I never use the buttons, I just type four ~ tildes. I'm a bum/hate buttons XD. Pointytilly 20:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Every time I try to make a new character page, it says it already exist and links me to the character group pages (As in all the characters). Anyone know whats that about? (Zoids Fanatic 01:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) :The page already exists as a redirect. Look for the little "redirected from (title)" at the top of the characters page, and click on the article title there—it'll link you to the actual redirect page rather than redirecting. Edit that, removing the redirect code and replacing it with the page you want to make. Pointytilly 21:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I don't really know how to do that, never been good with computers (Zoids Fanatic 21:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC)). Never Mind, I got it. Thanks for the help. (Zoids Fanatic) Talk Eh. (Zoids Fanatic 20:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) Here's a random thing I found out. While reading about the Blade Liger and how it was only for anime characters, so I diecided to test it out (yes, I have no life). turns out, it was correct, I can place ''any ''two anime pilots in a Blade Liger at once. However, I could only place one regular pilot in. I did find it is possible to have a regular pilot in front and a anime pilot in the back. Thought I just share this random and proboly know fact. (Zoids Fanatic 15:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC)) Why did you undo my edit on episode 8? jemhadar98 I have nothing against you at all, and I'm glad people edit the Zoids Wiki. However, most of the edits you post are either irelvent, or have no proof to back them up. Yes, Fiona was funny in episode 8, but that's not really info people want to know. Of course, if you want to undo my edit, and put it back on there, I won't undo it. (Zoids Fanatic 18:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Planned pages Here's a list of pages i'm either planning or going to make. I'll say if I need help with any. *Zeke *Shadow *Ambient *Specular *Reese *Sweet* *Leon Toros* *Irvine *Moonbay* *Episodes of Chaotic/Guardian Force *Brad Hunter *Jamie Hemeros* *Steve Toros* *Dr.Layon* *Matt* *Blake* *Alpha Richter* *Vareth *Ra-Kan *Kotona Elegance* *Thunder Garaga* *Ron Mangan *Seijuurou *Zairin* *Jiin* *need pics of them Anyhow, these are the pages I'm either thinking of or planning to make. I just wanted to see if everyone is fine with these, or if I should not make certain ones. Thanks. (Zoids Fanatic 23:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) If I have this * by a name it means I need a pic for the article. Just incase no one noticed (Zoids Fanatic 23:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) Revoltech revoltech is a large company in Japan specializing in action figures with extreme posiability and articulation. no motorization. zoids is just going to be the newest thing in there line. they do works from all kinds of anime. the geno breaker and blade liger will be released in the summer of '10 (or as i like to say '010) i saw ur account on zoidspoison. go to zoids disscusion and look for the thread called "Revoltech Zoids!" u should find basic info there from scanning the members commentsLeon35 23:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for explaining that to me, still hope they don't end the Zoids Line. (Zoids Fanatic 00:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) Umm, I never made a zoidpoison account...(Zoids Fanatic 00:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) there is a user on ZP called Zoids Fanatic. His avatar is a green army man and he has a collection of a NAR Bladey, NJR Bladey, Liger Zero, Liger Zero X, Gunblaster, missile tortoise, etc. thats not you? creepyLeon35 01:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, no that one is me, I just got a zoidsposion account. Zoids Fanatic. Planned pages, again. Thanks for explaning that to me. anyhow, back to the planned pages. Same as I said before. Planned ideas Anyhow, I have been making a lot of character pages, and I was wondring, does anyone what any certain character pages done. I mean I'm going to start woring on a few more pages, but I was just wondering if anyone wanted a certian character page done. Character Temp I'm liking the idea about the Character Templet. Anyone have a idea when we can start using them? (Zoids Fanatic 20:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC)) :Give it a couple of days for people to voice their opinions, once we decide on something final I'll create the template which you can then use.--Azimuth727 00:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I think it would go great with the characters, though I might need to give my pages a overhaul.(Zoids Fanatic 01:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC)) So, the temp is finally ready. Mind if I use it on my pages? (Zoids Fanatic 20:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC)) :They're not ''your pages the same as it's not my template. Go right on ahead.--Azimuth727 00:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry bout saying my pages, I ment the pages I worked on. (Zoids Fanatic 01:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) Gallary for characters I was wondering, I noticed we have the photo gallary temp, and I thought we could use that in the character pages. Anyone have any thoughts on this? (Zoids Fanatic 21:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) Character Photos Would it be alright with you if I changed your picture on Karl Schubaltz's page? It's a torso-shot very similar to this one I put up on Rob Herman's page. Imperial Dragon 00:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me(Zoids Fanatic 01:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) why ambient turned the blade liger red after guardian force? I dont get it why Leon Toros had a Red Blade Liger, and why it is a legendary Zoid where he saw it in a valley of Zoids. Zeorangervi 13:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well Ambient didn't do that, that's just a theory. I think the whole point of the blade liger was a homage to Guardian Force and Van. (Zoids Fanatic 13:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) hey, could you help me edit the data of the characters of Zoids VS The characters of Zoids VS from Blue Unicorn to Terra Geist, I still don't have more information about Shoma Cheval, Kouki Demon, and Reika Hexe, could you help me to find out about them? Zoids edits on Wikipedia. Anyhow, I was wondering. We have agreed on alot of things on the Zoid Wiki that disagrees with the Zoids articles on Wikipedia. Do you guys think we should do any edits to the Zoid articles on Wikipedia, or leave it alone? (Zoids Fanatic 02:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC)) Anyone have any thoughts on this. I can add what can be added to the articles on Wikipedia. (Zoids Fanatic 23:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC)) its leon sry wikia logged me out anyway no dont bother with wikipedia. wikipedia used to have alot of crappy zoi page thus the wiki was created to improve on its own plus any remaining zoid pages there all have zoids wiki redirects somewhere on page. leave wikipedia alone they have the basic zoids page and thats all it really needs tellu wat u find misleading info on wikipedia delete it and make sure all zoid related pages have some kinda redirect to the wiki thats a good idea You got it. I'll proboly watch over them and put some good info down. I'll also add links to this wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 10:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC)) very good (somehow, wikia logged me back in--Leon35 13:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty sad when you can put basically anything on the Zoid Wikipedia articles, and it takes about a month before anyone see's that they have changed. (Zoids Fanatic 00:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Don't tempt me to do silly things ;p. Pointytilly 05:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, you would not be the first to write random stuff on the Fuzor page. (Zoids Fanatic 13:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Hey, it'd still be legit info, because wikis should be accurate even when silly :D. Pointytilly 16:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :True, but I'm not sure how ligit calling Sweet the daughter of Leena and Bit is. (Zoids Fanatic 16:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) ? what r u doing? -_-Leon35 02:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Depends, on the Wiki, or Wikipedia? (Zoids Fanatic 02:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) im talking about ur 200 edits per second (200EPS)Leon35 03:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well, I decided to go to each episode page in Gensis and Fuzors, and link the characters there. I would do the Zoids for the Genesis articles, but I'm lazy. (Zoids Fanatic 03:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) YOU think your lazy? dude u have been a part of the zoid community for no more than 1 or 2 months and u already have almost 1000 edits here and 300 posts on zoidspoison. thats what you call lazy? no my friend. thats a form of dedication i like to call "crazy and obbsessed" lol keep up the good workLeon35 03:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Replacing older pictures To make a long story short, I finally got my Zoid DVDs in the mail (ya). Since this series dosen't have the annoying CN logo on it, I'm figuring I'm going to replace some of my older pictures on here (the character ones). I won't be able to replace the pics on ep 27, due to the fact I only got episodes 15-26 of GF. Any how, thats about it. Just wanted to let the community know about it. (Zoids Fanatic 21:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC)) the undo button i banned that vandal for 1 week. to make ur life easier if u see someone inserting false info, on the history page for that article, hit the undo button and there edit will be reversed. as an admin i have the power to undo as well as to rollback, which is when the same person performs 2 edits or more in a row and if i wish to undo both i click rollback and it reverses both edits. really only use undo if all of the information is wrong or it is vandalism. abusing the undo may get u banned too lol so just think before u use it. see ya on a side note if there is one edit u want to undo but someone else edited after that, u will have to undo both edits (most of the time) in a situation like this, unless both edits are bad, fix the problem manualy. hope this helps--Leon35 19:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. (Zoids Fanatic 20:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC)) Pictures You've been uploading a lot of pictures... that's great, it adds to the articles. However, you need to remember to put the copyright info on things you upload. If you could add that to all of your pictures it would be great. Thanks!--Azimuth727 21:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I did (atleast I hope so). Anyhow, they are my pictures. (Zoids Fanatic 21:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) :Checking around, you look clean... Sorry about that. And thank you for putting that on there, a a lot of people don't.--Azimuth727 21:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I just hope these work, still trying to find a good pic of Fiona. (Zoids Fanatic 21:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) Random phrase. I don't know why, but I want to see if anyone can guess what the Finnish part of this phrase means; Why can't they say Van ja Fiona ovat rakastuneita. Tarkoitan, olemme kaikki tietoisia siitä, niin juuri valtion it! Tietenkin this can be debated. Here's one in Japanese; バンとフィオナの愛です。それ以上をゲット Why I'm posting it, I will never know. (Zoids Fanatic 21:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC)) CC/GF Articles Woahhh! I saw the work you did on Fiona's page! Looks great! You really expanded/added a lot of detail and such. Good luck with Van's as well! -Imperial Dragon 11:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I would have gotten Van's done last night, but I finished Fiona's article around 1 A.M., so I had to call it a night. (Zoids Fanatic 13:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Zoids Talk If you want to chat, here's the place. (Zoids Fanatic 22:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Well, alright then. What do you like to talk about? Adlas 22:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Not sure, I'm willing to talk just about anything Zoids releated (and non-Zoid releted) (Zoids Fanatic 22:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, so what do you think about the music in the Zoids series? I think they're pretty good, my favorite tends to NC0, but the others are good as well. Adlas 22:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) True, NC has some of the better songs. I'm not a huge fan of CC/GF music. As for theme songs, Genesies has the best. (Zoids Fanatic 22:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Never heard the Genesis theme. So, I hear you come up with rather interesting ideas for Zoids. Adlas 22:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I'v been know to have random ideas. (Zoids Fanatic 22:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, it's pretty much the same deal with me. Adlas 22:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) For me, if someone asks, I'm likely to tell. Most of my ideas for Zoids are normally minor (new characters, relationships, etc). Some, however, are ones that the characters wouldn't like much. (Zoids Fanatic 22:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, I can easily see why. ^^; Adlas 22:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I don't think Thomas would be happy with the whole relationship thing. As for Necromorphs, well, we want to have a series that last more then one episode. (Zoids Fanatic 22:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) Heh, that's good. My ideas... are much more silly. Mostly because I'd like to focus on a game rather than the story. The story in my idea is just an excuse to blow stuff up. ^^; Adlas 02:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Who doesn't like exposions and Zoids? (Zoids Fanatic 03:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) Heheh, that's true. Although I still need some practice with game making before attempting this feat, one of my ideas involves Zoids, explosions, silly looking robots and robots with names that end in Man.Adlas 03:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) intersesting (Zoids Fanatic 03:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, didn't know a Zoids Wiki existed. Um, ya. This is the Zoids Wiki. You are? (Zoids Fanatic 02:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, how are you doing? So I've been thinking, if we ever want to chat with each other, would you mind if we do it through Instant Messaging? Seems far more convientient. So, are you okay with this idea? Adlas 03:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. How have you been doing? Adlas 19:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. (Zoids Fanatic 19:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) Cool. So, are you in the mood for chatting or what? Adlas 19:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure. (Zoids Fanatic 19:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, so why do you think the Lightning Saix isn't the fastest land-based Zoid? Just curious. Adlas 20:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Because the Hellrunner (forgot it's name) is the fastest Zoid. It's top speed is 500, I think. (Zoids Fanatic 20:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) Ah, I see. By the way, since you have crossover ideas, I'd figured I'd share some of mine with you. I have some Zoids ideas with Mega Man lately. It appeals to me because interesting characters of Zoids plus the run and gun of Mega Man plus the awesome music of well, Mega Man. Adlas 20:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the edit for Claudia's article Thanks for the edit, and what was that you mention get some sort of an island and i'll try to put Van, Fiona, Thomas, Bit, Leon, Leena, Harry, Naomi, RD, Sweet, Sigma, Ruuji, Mii, Kotona, Alster, Palty, Athle, Regina, and Blood, what should I do about that? Zeorangervi 12:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I did my best for the appearance, so any edits would help. As for the island, I noticed in most animes that they always stick the main characters on a island for a episode. I would love to see all those characters stuck on an island, and see what they would do. It either become Lost: Zoids edition, Surviovir: Zoids edition, or a bloodbath. (Zoids Fanatic 13:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Oh yeah, about that, I'll try to make it same as the Zoids Saga series where still Athle is still the main character and make that Zoids Saga VS Empire Mode. For some reasons Athle, Regina and Blood tried to find those Rottiger guys and help them take down the Terra Geist. and also Guardian Force Rottiger mode. Which Van, Fiona, and Thomas were told by Herman by helping Rottiger also defeating Zenebas rebels as well. Zeorangervi 13:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And about Claudia's character relationships, have you checked it out? I have some complications if Reiner and Kouki are in love at her. if something is wrong, feel free to fix it. Zeorangervi 13:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I have checked out her relationships. I'm not sure if it's "love" rather then lust. If the characters are only after her for he looks, that would be lust. Now if you compaire Thomas attraction to Fiona with Reiner attraction to Claudia, Thomas would more likely be "in love" with Fiona, rather then lusting after her (still, Thomas needs to know that Van and Fiona are in love. Though it's still funny to watch him try to win her over). Yeah, but if it Harry does the same way with Leena, this could be a blast. For Kouki, he is shown to be perverted somehow, even though he daydreams about her as well though Claudia is well aware of that. Zeorangervi 14:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And if Athle gets attracted to Claudia, what would Regina do to him? Zeorangervi 14:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) (Zoids Fanatic 14:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Well, given that most female characters get jelous when their love intrestest (I can be bias) are around other girls. So it might lead to a scolding, or someone being beaten to a pulp (well, Ruuji is the only one who would have to worry about that). (Zoids Fanatic 14:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) yeah, maybe you're right. Zeorangervi 14:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And Slax01 edited all the video game characters, from athle to arrow. check on Max Rubin's character relationship, as shown there, he had a strong bond with his bladey and zero falcon. do you think that claudia could be max's opposite as max is shown to be a protagonistic ace pilot while claudia is considered an antihero character of the team? Zeorangervi 14:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Could be. (Zoids Fanatic 14:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) I'll explain why Max got hold of a Liger Zero Falcon in Zoids Saga DS, after his bladey was severely damaged by the Madthunder, Claudia told him to transplant the bladey's core into a Liger Zero Empire. Before Rottiger and Blue Unicorn fought again with Madthunder, a Jet Falcon appears out of nowhere and helped Max out. The Jet Falcon is not same as in the anime and but a version from the NJR Jet Falcon and later Max's Zero fused with Jet Falcon. His Zoid remained a Fuzor as said there after the Liger Zero Empire fused with Jet Falcon. Zeorangervi 14:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Would be understandable. (14:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, I almost forgot! Since Karl, Thomas, Harry, and Reiner grew up in a wealthy family, does this mean they are like the same personality (except for Karl) Zeorangervi 14:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, they might. They do seem to act snobbish. (Zoids Fanatic 14:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Hah! guess so! And oh! try to see Blood Keel's article I made it earlier. Zeorangervi 14:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I saw it, looks good. (Zoids Fanatic 14:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, and about you mentioned earlier that about Thomas gets attracted to Fiona and Reiner gets attracted to Claudia does make sense for some reason? I once heard Claudia is shown to be a mother-like figure to Reiner, but it is also true Reiner was attracted to Claudia and almost fell in love with her? Zeorangervi 15:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure on that. I know that Thomas did fall in love with Fiona (which makes things funny). As for the other on, I'm not sure. If he shows genunie feelings for her, then it might be love. If he's attracted to her for looks, then its lust. (Zoids Fanatic 15:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Have you checked Kouki Demon's article, if there is something wrong with his relationship section, feel free to fix it. Zeorangervi 02:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I can give it a check out. (Zoids Fanatic 02:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) I'm already putting up a story about Zoids Saga since you mention a day ago, I'll make that Zoids SAGA V.S. (Empire Mode), feel free to see my blog posts later. Zeorangervi 14:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Have you already seen this scene when Zeke laughed at Van? Zeorangervi 15:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ya, the pic is funny. (Zoids Fanatic 15:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) hi zoidsfanatic, im the guy who created the charged particle cannon article iv been trying to explain how the particle part works but you keep undoing my work. iv also been making other edits but you undo those too. charge particle cannon hi zoidsfanatic Please stop undoing my edits im just trying to explain how stuff works and furthermore im the guy who created the charged particle cannon article. by the way i looked at your page and like i your deadspace idea! fanatic, i told you how to use the undo button not to have you undo every edit this gentleman does just because not all of it is correct. let this man explain why he thinks and/or knows that a CPC has electrons. also please add edit summaries when you undo to tell people why the edit is being undone.Leon35 20:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I'll stop undoing the edits for te CPC. (Zoids Fanatic 23:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC)) have you seen the blog about Gundam VS. Zoids? I never heard three Liger Zero Falcons are fitted inside the Gravity Cannon! It goes right over the Devil Gundam! It reminds me about the final episode of Guardian Force. VanXFiona 11:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, brings me back to the good old days when I thought G and Guardian Force combined would be awsome. (Zoids Fanatic 14:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC))